(hear me roar!)
by kisses rain
Summary: La suavidad del satín es un grito de ironía para las llagas impregnadas en su piel. Pero, en este preciso momento, cuando los elegantes y suaves dedos de su acompañante se encuentran entrelazados entre los rizos de su cabello, su respiración tan cerca de su oído y su aliento tan próximo a su boca. Al fin lo comprende y halla la respuesta a una de las interrogantes más antiguas.
1. Picadura de mala suerte

_Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Animal:**__ Malaclaw_

* * *

**Picadura de mala suerte**

El golpe incesante de las olas contra las rocas zumba en sus oídos, _una y otra vez, una y otra vez_. Su respiración erradica le hace compás al agua que se cuela entre los dedos de sus pies.

Está en alguna playa de la costa de Francia, cuyo nombre no ha logrado aún pronunciar pero en la que vio la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentar su miedo o PSTD que es el término con el cual Hermione suele referirse a esta sensación.

De toda la sigla Ron solo comprende la palabra trauma y lo considera inevitable porque ese día está perpetuado en su memoria para la eternidad.

_El mar, gritos de dolor, desesperación, lágrimas, el mar._

Va avanzando hacia la orilla buscando dentro de su mente alguna otra memoria cuando de pronto lo percibe entre la arena, un segundo antes de pisarlo por accidente, parece una langosta cuyas pinzas han sido lastimadas.

Se ve indefenso y desesperado por llegar por adentrarse a la playa, por un instante le recuerda a los paralelos de su propia desesperación por lograr llegar a Shell Cottage en busca de ayuda.

Levanta al ser de ojos negros y verdoso aspecto y lo introduce deprisa en el agua, ignora totalmente la mordedura del animal en su piel, casi no la percibe.

Ignora ser la causa de que los Chudley Cannons pierdan el campeonato de quidditch la semana siguiente junto con los cien galeones que apostó.

* * *

_**Fin**_


	2. Déjà vu

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Déjà Vu**

* * *

Odias el sentimiento de déjà vu que se apodera de ti.

El chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ti te despierta de tu estupor y al instante de sorpresa que sientes es reemplazada por la indignación y la ira. Son emociones propias de estar en el fuego cruzado de una guerra.

Has visto cortes similares y sangre recorrer unos pómulos idénticos al muchacho recostado en la camilla, el mismo ademán en la quijada y el ver sus puños cerrados te transportan al pasado y te hacen recordar a su progenitor, le ha heredado los mismos gestos. Es una realización agridulce.

Al acercarte más el terror te domina porque sus ojos se ven tan perdidos y desorbitados como los de su madre y la sola posibilidad de que haya corrido el mismo destino que ellos es devastadora.

— Profesora, que bueno verla, estaba seguro de que vendría.

Su voz es débil pero basta para sacarte de tus recuerdos y apresurarte a su lado, los Carrow realmente se han ensañado con él en esta ocasión pero su mente parece seguir intacta y coherente.

—Por supuesto— te oyes responder y agregas en busca de reconfortarlo aunque sea ligeramente — apenas me avisaron, ¿Dime que necesitas?— su respiración agitada te taladra los oídos pero le das tiempo, es claro que intenta ordenar sus ideas.

— Solo es un recado que necesito llegue a mi abuela lo antes posible, es urgente y solo confío en usted, ayúdeme por favor.

La gravedad y la súplica de sus palabras se contraponen y te alertan ante terribles escenarios pero frente a Neville mantienes un semblante sereno y calmado mientras te relata los planes que ha oído discutir a sus victimarios cuando estos lo creían inconsciente durante la última tortura a la que lo han sometido.

Durante este año se ha negado a pedir más apoyo del necesario, te conmueve el darte cuenta que el amor por su abuela es una de las razones que le permiten hacer una excepción.

Luego de escucharlo y asegurarle que el mensaje llegará a su destinataria te despides, te espera una larga noche intentado ver la forma de que una lechuza salga de Hogwarts sin ser detectada, mucho menos interceptada.

Algo se te va a ocurrir, estas segura, después de todo eres Minerva McGonagall y Merlín mediante no permitirás que este niño pierda a la única familia que le queda.

* * *

**Fin**

**N/A: **_Se nota que no puedo escribir dialogo para salvar mi vida ¿no? . Anyway trate de homenajear de alguna forma a dos de mis leones favoritos en esta historia que catalogaría como un momento perdido de los libros previo a la huida de la abuela de Neville cua__n__do los mortifagos vinieron por ella (Apuesto que Dawlish no lo vio venir)_


	3. Monólogos de la vagina

**Aviso**_**:**__ Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Maldición: **Dolores Umbridge ha decidido que su más grande misión en la vida es conquistar a Severus Snape y su hermosa nariz (I know, es muy wtf)

**Clabbert: **Criatura que vive en los árboles, con un aspecto parecido a un cruce entre un mono y una rana.

* * *

**Monólogos de la vagina**

* * *

_Espejito, espejito en la pared, tù que dices siempre la verdad dime quien es la más bella del lugar._

Tarareo frente al cristal pero contrario a lo que puedan creer gracias a esos tontos cuentos muggles tan populares este no me contesta, yo misma lo hechice para que no lo hiciera, era tan grosero, siempre llamándome sapo, rana e incluso clabbert; eso dolía porque aunque les parezca difícil de creer yo Dolores Umbridge también tengo sentimientos. Además hay ciertas cosas que no se le dicen a una dama, lean Doce formas de hechizar a una bruja es un libro muy útil, no sean flojitos nenes.

Hablando de seducir supongo que tendrán curiosidad por saber la razón por la que esta diosa griega está teniendo un pequeño monologo mientras prueba un tono de labial tras otro, ¿Rojo pasión o rosa carmesí? He ahí el dilema.

¿Cuál hará ver mis labios más deseables?

La parte más salvaje y fantasiosa de mí ser desea que el efecto sea tal que cuando él me vea desee lanzarse sobre mí y arrancarme la ropa con los dientes.

Si, lo sè querubines la duda de saber quién es él ha de estar consumiéndolos pero no se estresen ya que no pienso esconder su identidad. Ya no.

Muero por compartir este secreto hace mucho, es más quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, deseo que me escuche todo Escocia ¡Amo a Severus Snape! ¡Me calienta más que Gilderoy Lockhart bañado en chocolate!

Llevo meses observando cómo se menean sus caderas cuando camina por el castillo a paso firme, la textura de su melena me fascina e intriga de maneras iguales, las inflexiones de su voz cuando tilda de inútiles a sus alumnos durante sus lecciones, los lloriqueos usuales de Longbottom son solo un plus para el placer que el eco de sus palabras dentro de las mazmorras causa en mí.

Es tan varonil y sexy, justo lo que me receto el medimago.

¿Les he mencionado mi atributo favorito de este semental? ¿No? Pues si no están sentados les recomendaría que lo hagan ya mismo porque les diré uno de los secretos mejor guardados de mis ancestros.

Hombre narigudo es un gran amante de seguro.

Este solo concepto me tiene vuelta loca, cada vez que lo tengo cerca durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor no puedo evitar que el deseo se apodere de mí y el que mis manos cosquilleen con ganas de tocarlo y recorrer su rostro, sus brazos, su torso, y mucho, mucho más abajo.

Oh, Por Merlín, que alguien me alcance un vaso de agua con hielitos.

Hoy al fin de decidido darle curso a mi plan de acción para que este muñeco caiga rendido a mis pies, un labial provocativo, un escote revelador y la falda de mi traje tres dedos sobre las rodillas, es atrevido y envuelve mis candentes curvas.

Soy una mujer con una misión, deséenme suerte.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**N/A:** Me he estrenado en lo que se denomina crack ships lol , si alguien me hubiese dicho hace un mes que estaría describiendo a Severus Snape como un semental no le hubiera creído,ha sido un reto muy interesante.

Espero les haya gustado la primera persona y por cierto la frase sobre los narigudos se la deben a una amiga mía.


	4. Iris

**Aviso:** "Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota**: El protagonista presenta discapacidad visual en esta historia.

* * *

_**Iris**_

* * *

El lápiz perfectamente posicionado entre sus dedos corazón y anular se desliza sobre el papel dejando en su trayecto trazos delicados pero firmes, precisos y al mismo tiempo fluidos. Contraste es la palabra que Dean mas escucha cuando cualquiera describe el retrato frente a ellos.

Es una combinación alcanzada gracias a los años de práctica y dedicación que son parte de su memoria sumados a la libertad absoluta de su imaginación.

Vivir una vida de sombras con pequeñísimos destellos de luz realmente te da una renovada perspectiva en como plasmar el mundo y a quienes lo habitan.

Los eventos de 1998 terminaron con muchas vidas y transformaron algunas otras de manera permanente, es consciente de que es una cifra más dentro de las estadísticas.

Algunos días Dean se siente agradecido de seguir aquí y los otros días — aquellos donde queda atrapado y desorientado entre un tumulto de personas en Callejón Diagon o siente las miradas de lastima de sus hermanas sobre su nuca mientras intenta recorrer la casa de su madre — le llevan a desear que Colín nunca se hubiese puesto delante suyo y haber recibió el maleficio directo en el pecho.

Aún ahora no decide qué tipo de día es más frecuente.

Vuelve a usar por primera vez los carboncillos, su método preferido, porque Seamus se lo pide, su voz denota esperanza mientras le acerca un pergamino y le pide que lo retrate, ante cualquier otra persona podría sonar a burla, pero Dean comprende el significado de inmediato.

Simplemente no hay rostro que conozca y recuerde con mayor detalle que aquel.

* * *

_**Fin**_


	5. Good girls

**_Disclaimer_**_: J.K Rowling? I have never hear of that b*tch_

**_Aviso_**_: "Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Nota: **_Me toco demisexualidad que es una orientación sexual en la cual alguien siente atracción sexual sólo hacia personas con las cuales tiene un vínculo emocional. La mayoría de los demisexuales rara vez sienten atracción sexual en comparación con la población en general y algunos tienen poco o ningún interés en la actividad sexual.

* * *

_**Good Girls**_

* * *

Pequeños rayos del sol atraviesan furtivamente las cortinas y sus pestañas.

Poco a poco la luz se va reflejando sobre la piel de su espalda iluminando en el proceso una de sus cicatrices, la más grande, aquella que inicia detrás de su oreja derecha y finaliza su camino en su muslo izquierdo.

La suavidad del satín es un grito de ironía para las llagas impregnadas en su piel.

Pero, en este preciso momento, cuando los elegantes y suaves dedos de su acompañante se encuentran entrelazados entre los rizos de su cabello, su respiración tan cerca de su oído y su aliento tan próximo a su boca

Al fin lo comprende y halla la respuesta a una de las interrogantes más antiguas.

El roce de su piel contra la de ella, los labios posados sobre su clavícula y el labial rojo escarlata que marca su recorrido desde aquel punto hasta su cadera van al mismo ritmo que su respiración se vuelve errática y singular.

El sonido es único para sus oídos y la sensación que la recorre es todo un descubrimiento.

Mientras sus jadeos se pierden entre la suavidad de las almohadas Lavender entiende que esta es la sensación que siempre persiguió, pero nunca lograba hallar.

Ni en los torpes labios de Ron, las alocadas caricias de Seamus, ni siquiera el viaje en montaña rusa con el vecino muggle de sus primas o las citas con los muchachos de Dumstrang lograron acelerar ni una décima su corazón de esta manera.

Y es que la mujer cuyos ojos la observan divertidos en este instante la conocen desde que tenía once años y poseía una voz una chillona, sabe cada uno de sus secretos desde los más inofensivos hasta los más oscuros, y siempre le dice su rostro sigue siendo tan bello como siempre.

Sabe que miente —le basta con verse reflejada en el espejo— pero desea creerle con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo no hay nadie en este mundo en quien confié más que en Parvati.

Quizás las cosas ellas cambien mañana, o tal vez no, pero de algo está segura y es que seguirán juntas andando por las calles de Londres viendo museos, comiendo pizza, contándoles historias ridículas sobre su cicatriz a algún turista curioso o hechizando a alguno que se atreva a mofarse.

Se reirán al respecto, reirán mucho porque se lo merecen.

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
